


Breathe Out

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sometimes, he simply sits and watches the man sleep, marveling at how lucky he is.
Relationships: Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).



Sometimes he just watches Bob sleep. Gunter sits in bed, feeling the warm air settle about them, enjoying the simple beauty of their house, knowing that the children were sleeping too, safe and sound, in the other room. His ear, for once, isn’t tuned to the security system monitoring every single inch of the house, isn’t paranoid at all. He isn’t waiting to be shot at by a robot. He’s not wondering who will kill him, how, or when. 

He’s just a man sitting in bed with the man he loves, watching him breathe, happy to have survived another day.


End file.
